Punishment and Discipline
by kuela
Summary: (EDIT: IMMA POST IT IN MY WATTPAD SOON) Hibari punishes Tsuna for seducing the ten years younger Hibari Kyouya while he's back in the past. some, TYL2718 and 6927 but mostly 1827


Punishment and Discipline

Disclaimer: The Katekyo Hitman Reborn? *Looks at my rusting purse* Nope, unfortunately not. But I do own my mind… I guess? *squeaks!* I'm BROKE!!! Please don't sue!! *runs in hysteria*

Warning: May contain a lot of love scenes~! *drools* and is rated M for Hibari's dangerous hands and Tsuna's cute actions with a tinge of lively words influenced by Gokudera's rainbow colored mouth. *looks away* AND just to be careful, it's a YAOI story, as in, boy and boy relationship, so if you don't like it, get your peaches out of here and scram off!

Author's beginning remarks: This is my very-ever first time writing a love scene and a little bit of TYL2718 (didn't that sound wrong?)! But, this is not my first 1827 story… *smiles sheepishly* By the way, this is also my very first story published or whatever here in fanfiction(dot)net . I just didn't know how- before. *laughs awkwardly* so, hope you guys all like it! ~kuela~

* * *

Punishment and Discipline

A twenty five year old Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sitting on his oh-so hellish chair, signing each god-awful paper that was stacked in front of him has always been his daily _work._ For months now, he haven't even had a single mission for himself- oh, that's right, he's the 'boss' and he shouldn't blemish and fret himself with those lowly tasks according to Reborn- which was sort of great for Tsuna in a way.

Tsuna who was still scribbling and signing tensed up. He suddenly felt an urge to do _something_ he does whenever his lover leave him displeased, but his hyper intuition was telling him not to.

With a tired sigh, he closed the lead of his pen and placed it aside then leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes.

He then remembered the incident that had happened almost a year ago.

He had hurt his famiglia.

He had hurt his friends.

He had hurt his lover, Hibari Kyouya… "Kyouya"

"_What?"_

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, hearing a familiar voice.

"Kyouya-!" When Tsuna had looked at the direction of the voice, no one was there. He forced a laugh. "Stupid…" He frowned. "Kyouya" He mumbled to himself as he watched the papers sitting cutely on his table listening to the deafening silence of the room.

The stillness that had filled the room was broke by a loud scream. Instinctively, Tsuna got up and ran towards the door banging it open. A few meters away, the maid assigned to the hallway up to the Vongola Tenth's office had been shot dead.

Tsuna who got used to this kind of happening sighed in frustration and cried out loud "Mukuro, how many times should I ever tell you that STOP MAKING THIS FUCKING AND GRUESOME SHIT FOR AN ILLUSION OF YOURS! One more of this and I swear to the god or to the devil, to make your illusions your living _hell_!"

After swearing and cursing to his mist guardian, he slammed the door to his office with force that made cracks on the wall and even to the door.

Tsuna sighed once more as smog entered from below the damaged door.

"Mu…ku…ro…" Tsuna trembled with anger, aggravation and depression.

"Kufufufu" Rokudo Mukuro's trademark laugh made Tsuna snap.

"You're really digging your own grave, eh." Tsuna hissed treacherously.

Mukuro didn't falter and is now in his complete true form. He even grinned gleefully.

Tsuna, now in hyper dying will mode with his X-gloves on. "Perhaps you wanted to become tonight's dessert, Mukuro. I _really_ wanted to try and eat a crisped pineapple with ice coating once in a while." Tsuna, Now in a familiar stance, one hand to Mukuro's direction the other at Tsuna's back.

Mukuro knowing this, the grin on his face turned into dread.

"W-w-wait, Tsunayoshi kun! I didn't come here to fight you! I've got to tell you somethi-"

Too late.

"X – BURNER"

And so, half the mansion was destroyed.

* * *

Some place in the not-yet-so-destroyed part of the mansion.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me NORMALLY?!" Tsuna, sitting on a couch, felt restless.

"I wanted to surprise you, but my Plan A didn't work, so I had to use my Plan B which is I know I'm risking my life for." True, Mukuro received first degree burns from his boss and cried in defeat.

"That's beside the point! Tell me what the hell Kyouya is doing in the past?!" Tsuna is now in the state of terror and hysteria.

"Tsunayoshi kun, doesn't like me? You'd start worrying aimlessly when it comes to that Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro stared at Tsuna with puppy eyes that say 'what about me!'—but unfortunately, it didn't suit him. "Mu-ku-ro" Tsuna warned.

"I don't have any clue" Mukuro answered before looking away. "swear." He added.

"Wait!" Tsuna's caramel eyes brightened. "Where's the younger Kyouya?

"Somewhere biting people off…?" He smirked.

"Thank You!!" He hugged Mukuro in a tight friendly hug and smiled cutely at him with a faint blush before leaving. "K-kay." Mukuro who had always been pale flushed bright red.

"That's really cute of him." He nodded to himself leaning on the couch opposite to where Tsuna had sat.

"Ah, Goddess of Love, has it ever occurred to your loving mind to tie our strings, too?" Mukuro sighed closing his eyes.

"_She did, Mukuro sama… You were just too much of an egoistic for boss, so she had to cut it off halfway for boss's happiness."_ A sweet voice from Mukuro's mind said softly.

"Chrome, that hurts." And the girl giggled cutely.

* * *

Somewhere in the busy streets of Namimori, the Vongola Tenth boss searched for anything that may be related to the ten years before Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna thought that it may be possible that Hibari can never be found anywhere with heaps of crowds of people which he calls 'herbivores'. Wait, it didn't sound right, did it?

So firstly, Tsuna went to his old middle school, the Namimori Middle School but classes were going on, so it's ridiculous for Hibari to be anywhere near that.

He then decided to just check the reception room for any trace of him or even maybe blood of the prefect of this time. But when he entered and found a prefect that was towering a girl on the sofa and is currently in the moment of their climax.

Tsuna had thought for a second _'If Kyouya were to see this, he'd probably mercilessly bite them to a devastating death. And on top of it all, a prefect doing __**it**__ inside the Reception room!'_

"What?" The man glared at Tsuna with hoarse voice.

Tsuna bowed and apologized for _intruding_ the time of their life and for without knocking or anything.

Secondly, he silently ran towards the rooftop without anyone noticing him thanks to his sadistic Tutor, Reborn's training. Upon reaching the rooftop, he found Hibird chirping cutely on the railings.

"Hibird?"

"Hibari room! Hibari room! Hibari room!" Hibird chirped flying around Tsuna before resting on his mop of hair.

"Room? His room?" Tsuna asked looking up.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Hibird chirped merrily now flying away to who-the-hell-knows-where.

"Tsu- my room!? THANKS!"

* * *

In the half destroyed mansion, Gokudera who was talking to Yamamoto in the corner, found his precious boss running, huffing and panting towards their direction.

Tsuna only heard the words "But… you… My room… later… " calmly yet seriously. From the way it sounded, it was from Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called out.

"haa.. Gokudera kun! I'm… in... a hurry!" Tsuna stopped and panted madly.

"I heard that fucking bastard went off to the past for a mission and now, the round machine malfunctioned." Gokudera reported. Tsuna could at least wish that Gokudera would stop calling him that.

"Mission? And WHAT?! That god-awful machine malfunctioned?!" The brunette gasped.

"Maa, Maa, Tsuna. Irie and Spanner are really doing their best to fix it." Yamamoto grinned calmingly as ever.

"Eh?"

"Well, we should be thankful, that the fucki— Juudaime!"

Tsuna sprinted off towards the basement leaving his two guardians and totally forgot about the younger Hibari.

* * *

In the basement, a faint sound of moans and things scattering echoed and can be clearly heard even from the only door of the whole floor.

Tsuna thought of not disturbing them- _not again_! He swore.

He then walked away slowly.

* * *

Walking towards anywhere aimlessly and depressingly, he caught a sight of Xanxus glaring at Squalo who was teaching Belphegor how to slice vegetables.

Tsuna thought _'How can that Belphegor use knives to brutally kill people without pity not even knowing how to slice a single veggie?! Yet, he calls himself 'ripper'!'_

"VROOOOOOIII!! You got it all wrong AGAIN!!" Squalo's earsplitting shout boomed throughout the entire room and even in the corridor where the brunette was. Tsuna let out a small "hiii!"

Xanxus let out a dangerous hiss with a "You're too noisy you fucking runts! Get it fucking done already!" envy clear on his rough voice

"Ushishishishi, Squalo's still teaching the prince how to slice then cook." Belphegor teased playfully that made Xanxus glare at him with staring daggers.

"You fucking runt!"

Tsuna gulped.

And so the already half destroyed mansion would most probably get worse courtesy of the Varia Assassination Squad, enough to fully destroy the whole place.

Tsuna's intuition was telling him not to make any sort of noise or even a single sound or they might eat him alive.

Tsuna ran swiftly yet almost like a ghost away from that corridor.

* * *

Tsuna huffed running towards his room and flumped himself on his bed.

"oopf" Something hard yet soft hit his arm.

'_Bed? Wait-'_

"ow" someone under the blanket groaned in pain.

As Tsuna took the blanket off and found the man he was searching for the whole day- but nearly forgot about him.

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tsuna embraced the younger version of his lover.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Kyou~ya!" Tsuna heartily kissed Hibari's cheek.

"Tsunayoshi what are you--!" Before Hibari could even finish whatever he was going to say, Tsuna took hold of lips ardently that lasted long enough for the raven to be overpowered by the brunette in front of him.

The brunette stared at cold gray eyes of Hibari. "I'm sorry, I can't stop, no, I don't want to stop! I've been yearning for you! I don't care if I'll be the one to force you into it; I just can't stop this feeling any longer. I want to feel you…" Tsuna whispered longing visible in his voice as sadness evident in his now glassy caramel eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, what's happe- ahk!" Tsuna bit Hibari's neck leaving a mark. "Wait, Tsunayoshi! I don't understand you at-!!" Hibari was silenced again as a pair of warm lips covered his, biting his bottom lip. Hibari moaned and parted his lips, giving entrance to the hot tongue that began molesting his.

Tsuna showered his younger lover, Hibari with rain of kisses making Hibari lose himself to the older man's kisses. Lost in the desire the Tsuna touch was giving, Hibari was once more left unguarded to Tsuna's every action.

"Tsunayoshi, this isn't like you… tell me what's wrong." The raven reached out for Tsuna's face and caressed the brunette's cheek. The man blushed and was left speechless as he felt hard somewhere between his legs, just seeing his younger lover acting like that. _'damn'_ he thought.

Tsuna felt hot all over, he unbuttoned his top his eyes fixed on Hibari who was currently observing his every move with his silver-like eyes.

Hibari, being the strongest guardian in Vongola, felt weak for god-knows-what reason and couldn't even move a muscle.

"Your insensitive future self was trying to hide something from me! He keeps on avoiding me! Always taking missions that he would intentionally make it longer more than the allotted time! Always changing the topic whenever I ask for a reason when he had the time… Why did it have to be this way? Give me a reason, Kyouya! You're so…unfair…Kyouya…" Tears fell from the brunette's traitorous eyes and rolled down his cheeks and fell to the man below him.

Hibari wiped the tears from Tsuna's eyes with his thumb smiling gently to him. "Tsunayoshi…" Hibari closed his eyes.

"I may not know what my future self was doing to you or what he was trying to imply, but one thing's for sure, he's doing it for a reason." Hibari thought for the right words to say before he smiled his rare smiles one more time. "He's doing it for a reason. It's me we're talking about. The '_me_' of this time might have not wanted to hurt you-------------- I don't want to hurt you." Tsuna's tear-filled eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the younger Hibari change into his 'Kyouya', this era's Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyou…ya…?" Was the only word he could gather with his now malfunctioning brain.

"Don't take all burdens to yourself anymore, Tsunayoshi. I don't want to add more into the pain you're already bearing. I don't want anything else in this world- that I know you know. Tsunayoshi, I'm always and will forever be here for you." He said almost like a whisper.

"Kyouya!" Tsunayoshi embraced his lover so tightly that he didn't want to let go anymore and more tears dared to fall from his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari pushed the younger man gently and radiated a silver-like hue to his usual stoic gray eyes.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari called out his name once more. Tsuna smiled forcibly the edges of his mouth trembling as tears still flowed out from his eyes.

Tsuna traced Hibari's cheeks with his dainty fingers. "You're really back, right?" Hibari nodded leaning on Tsuna's touch.

Hibari smirked. "Tsunayoshi." He said, now with authority. This made Tsuna fear what Hibari will say next. Tsuna let out a small "Hii!" with terror on his face at the same time his tears stopped flowing.

"What were you doing while I was not here?" Hibari hissed through gritted teeth, his cold gray eyes fixed on Tsuna. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"I-I-I… was frustrated." Tsuna stuttered and frowned looking away. Hibari grinned evilly. "You were frustrated so you seduced the younger me of the past?" Tsuna's face flushed bright red as Hibari took advantage of this and seized Tsuna's wrists.

Hibari pushed Tsuna pinning him onto the bed making Hibari tower on top of him. "K-K-K-Kouya! W-wait!!" Tsuna stammered as his hands were pulled on top of his head.

"I was having a hard time insisting the Cervello to hand over the Mare rings to us and to the Arcobaleno for protection and here you were, seducing my past self. I'll have you severely punished, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered to Tsuna's ear making him moan.

"Kyouya..." Tsuna sighed weakly. "I'm sorry… I just— I just couldn't contain myself from wanting you. I…don't want a world without you… I thought you don't want to hurt me nor feel any more pain! I… I might really die when you leave me again!" Hibari's eyes widened in shock as the words he didn't want to hear more than anything else---more tabooed than mentioning 'Rokudo Mukuro'----blurted out from the man he loves.

"Tsunayoshi" pain visible in his eyes "I won't lose you" longing evident in his voice "not again." He closed his eyes whispering the words "I can't live without you."

Tsuna noticed the grave atmosphere and tried to change the subject "Th-then, how were you able to stand it without me for months?" Tsuna looked up at his lover with a frown that looked almost like a pout.

"Because I have you in my heart…" Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead grinning. Tsuna blushed.

"I'm sorry… I ruined the mood." The brunette sniffed biting his lower lip. Hibari smirked. "What?" Tsuna pouted having the urge to poke Hibari's nose.

Tsuna noticed that he couldn't move his hands; he looked up only to see his wrists being tied to the bedpost by Hibari's tie. The older man smugly smirked. "When did…? Kyouya!!" Tsuna whined trying to wriggle out of the knot. "Just after you changed the topic." Hibari grabbed hold of the brunette's chin. "Didn't you say you want me?" Hibari licked the corner of Tsuna's mouth then bit the smaller man's bottom lip.

"Wah! Kyouya! Not like this! You've got it wrong!" Tsuna cried out as Hibari started to unbutton his top and took it off then threw it aside making Tsuna blush madly.

Tsuna stared at Hibari's broad shoulders down to his hard chest. The brunette felt intoxicated and hot all throughout making him immobilized and weak.

"You're quite a pervert, Tsunayoshi. You're already getting _harder_ down there." Hibari's smirk grew bigger as a hand poked his thing.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna instinctively crossed his legs but was unable to, because Hibari's knee had already prevented him from doing so.

"So…how do you want me to punish you…" Hibari licked Tsuna's ears and bit it. Tsuna, fearing the word 'punish' from Hibari more than Reborn's. Based from the hentai DVDs he had watched, every time that word is said or used, the first things that came to his mind were chains, vibrators, whips and nonstop se----- wait. That doesn't sound good.

"Kyou…ya?" Tsuna tried to smile cutely, but failed when Hibari started to abuse his mouth capturing his tongue without even grasping for breath. Almost out of oxygen and the consciousness of the brunette was about to slip away when the raven started to give soft kisses that trailed downwards.

"Ah! Kyouya!" Tsuna flinched as Hibari licked and sucked Tsuna's nipple while the other is being teased by Hibari's fingers. "S-stop…K-Kyou-ya!" Tsuna moaned. Hibari kept silent and continued.

After minutes of teasing and making Tsuna more and more aroused than he already is, Hibari stopped making his 'Tsunayoshi' feel discontented and begged for more.

"Kyouya…please…" Tsuna couldn't muster up all his courage to ask for more. Hibari, being Tsuna's lover for a long period of time, understood what he meant but where's the fun in doing just _that_?

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" The older man asked playfully with a smirk.

"…so unfair." Tsuna's already red face blushed more making him look he was dumped by red-paint red.

"You said 'stop' and I did."

"But you'll be left unsatisfied!"

Hibari grinned playfully looking at Tsuna frowning, but to him it looked more like a pout.

"Says who?"

"Me…"

"Hmm, True. But I have discipline, Tsunayoshi, unlike you." Hibari's grin grew bigger.

Tsuna protested inside his mind but didn't say anything. They stared at each other for one minute, two minutes, three minutes…

"Kyouya… Punish me." Tsuna ordered sheepishly trying to fight the blush that dared to color his already ripe-apple face. With this Hibari grinned

"Are you ordering me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari growled.

"Please…"

"Please what, Tsunayoshi?"

"Please punish me, Kyouya." Too late, Tsuna's already red-paint red face flushed more brightly than ever, making him look like a red light on a Christmas tree. Hibari chuckled softly at Tsuna's innocent reactions that made the brunette calm.

"Kyouya, you'd look more handsome and less scary when you keep that kind of reaction. I really love that part of you." Tsuna smiled gently, like a goddess.

Tsuna swore he saw Hibari blush at his comment but placed it behind his mind for he has to worry about more important matters than that.

"Enough talk, Tsunayoshi." Hibari lifted Tsuna's legs placing it on his shoulders making Hibari in between Tsuna thighs.

Tsuna gasped and closed his eyes. He just can't dare to look at what his lover was planning on doing.

The brunette let out a seductive sigh as Hibari began to suck his member. Tsuna tried to stop the moans from escaping his treacherous mouth. Hibari noticed this and glowered at the already at-his-limit lover.

"Let it out." He commanded. "I want to hear your voice, Tsunayoshi." The brunette couldn't help the blush that flustered his cheeks as he noticed how low and seductive Hibari's voice had been. Tsuna could only groan and stare at the older man's glistening gray eyes.

Hibari swiftly repositioned the two of them before Tsuna could think straight and could only gasp at the suddenness of his lover. Now, Hibari is towering Tsuna, Again. The raven took advantage of this and began kissing the younger man roughly. Tsuna tasted himself in his Hibari's hot kiss.

Tsuna gasped as he felt cool hands wrapping his member and grasping it tightly. "So tell me, Tsunayoshi, what were you doing in the past few months I was gone?" Hibari rubbed him intensely slow making Tsuna whine.

"W-work" Tsuna panted.

"What else?" Hibari licked Tsuna's left eye still stroking him faster. Tsuna didn't answer and kept quiet, but in his mind, he has been thinking _'I can't just tell Kyouya I've been doing things he wouldn't like while thinking about him!!!'_ with dread. He looked away still panting.

Hibari noticed and got pissed. Hibari stroke him inhumanely fast. "N-no! S-…..op it, Kyou-----ya!" Tsuna couldn't hold it any longer and he came in Hibari's hands.

The raven then stopped and licked the semen clean from his hands.

"Another violation made, Tsunayoshi." Hibari scolded as he rubbed his thing with Tsuna's. The brunette rasped as he felt Hibari's hard thing with his.

"E-eh-Kyo---mpf!" Tsuna was stopped as a pair of cool lips reigned over his mouth, this time deeper. Hibari tasted every bit of his 'Tsunayoshi', making it all his. "You came without my permission."

'_Who would even ask that?!'_ His inner mind remonstrated.

Almost out of breath, Hibari tried to position the two of them to do their _climax_, but the knot on Tsuna's hands was on his way and so he ripped the cloth away.

Hibari, still kissing the younger man, changed the brunette's position making his back face Hibari. The raven let go of the brunette's mouth.

"K-yo…ya?" Fearing what may happen next, although he already knew he still opposed. "w-w-w-w-w-wait!! Kyouya!" Tsuna protested as Hibari took out a lube from the drawer next to the bed and poured some on his fingers.

"What no, Tsunayoshi?" Evident in his tone that his patience was wearing off, but he still enjoyed his lover's reactions especially when Tsuna's in panic.

Lost for words, Tsuna begged his oh-so-excellent mind for anything to say. Without any further ego, he entrusted his mouth to his good-for-nothing brain. "If you were really punishing me, you wouldn't dare use a lube would you, Kyouya?" Tsuna teased and grinned evilly with his blushing face and hard breathing—wait. _'Oh, SHIT!'_ He thought, fear written all over his face.

Hibari smirked maniacally. "You're really trying to dig your own grave." He threw the lube away from his sight and his smirk turned into an evil smug.

Tsuna knew he had said something worse than worst and his words were thanks to his empty brainshit. "Eh? W-w-wait!!! I didn't mean it tha—ack!" Hibari held Tsuna's waist tightening his hold on it.

"I'm kind enough to fulfill your desire." He pushed the whole thing inside Tsuna's entrance with a single thrust. Tsuna groaned in pain as Hibari pushed his member in and out of Tsuna's way in persistently.

"Ghk— It…h-hurts—gha!" Tears puff up in the corners of Tsuna's eyes

Tsuna's moans became louder and louder as Hibari's thrusts became faster, more wilder. "K-Kyouya…t-to-too rou…gh—AHGk!!" Tsuna bit his own hand to refrain himself from moaning.

The entire room was filled with Tsuna's restraining groans along with the creaking of the bed and the sound of skin slapping to another.

Hibari gently took hold of Tsuna's injured hand and licked the wound.

"You're mine Tsunayoshi." Hibari declared. Without Tsuna's hands to stop his lustful moans, the room was abruptly swamped by his erotic screams.

Hibari showered Tsuna with more deep hot kisses, drowning the brunette with overflowing pleasure. Tsuna didn't even notice that he's already facing Hibari…again. Truth be told, he didn't see that coming.

Hibari once again shoved his member inside Tsuna's deeper than before, aimlessly interchanging his pace. He smirked and enjoyed seeing Tsuna voluntarily thrusting his hips on the older man's member. Then it became faster than ever, making Tsuna's moans into wails.

Hibari thrust deep enough to hit the spot that sent heaves of pleasure all over Tsuna's body. Hibari smirked and heartlessly hit the same spot again and again, plunging deep and hard enough to the point of actually hurting Tsuna.

"Kyouya…… Kyouya……." He kept repeating his name over and over again. It was the pleasure that made Tsuna cling unto Hibari and dug his nails into the raven's back

Finally, the two of them felt their end was coming.

"You're mine,Tsunayoshi… Mine." Hibari said.

Tsuna cried out as he came. Hibari closed his eyes then kissed Tsuna as he came as well.

Feeling the satisfaction and everything, the two of them slumped themselves on the bed breathing unevenly.

Hibari embraced his lover possessively and kissed Tsuna's forehead before resting his face on the brunette's hair. He could even hear and feel the loud and fast heart beats of Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled contentedly just hearing his lover's soft heartbeats and feeling Hibari's warm body on his and not to mention, Hibari's smooth breathing.

"Tsunayoshi, you haven't answered my other question yet."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"What else were you doing aside from work?" Hibari smiled dangerously releasing a very, and I mean very bad aura.

"I- I won't tell you." Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Do you want another punishment, way _better_ than this?" Hibari promptly towered Tsuna, terror visible on the brunette's face. _'You mean worse!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Even if I tell you, you'd still punish me!" Tsuna frowned.

"I'm really hungry right now, and I want to eat you. Let that be part of your punishment for not telling me anything." Tsuna pushed Hibari who was trying to _eat_ him.

"Hiiii! No way!"

"Then I'll double your punishment today, tomorrow and until tell me." He grinned triumphantly. _'Then I won't be able to stand by then!!!'_

"Fine! I was doing some things while thinking about you." Tsuna looked away nervously.

"Hn… I guess you wouldn't need to be punished." Hibari closed his eyes smiling.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Yey!"—

"But you'll have to be disciplined."

"Hiii!! You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Sometime in the past, Hibari Kyouya who was almost harassed by the ten year older Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, A.K.A his future _official_ 'lover', fought anyone who dared to stand on his way leaving them barely alive.

His rage besieged him when he learned that his future self left his 'Tsunayoshi' alone and crying to the point of breaking up--- well, he misunderstood the last part and forgot what he had said to Tsuna of the future.

And so, he didn't take any chances for granted and didn't leave Tsuna alone------- ever, after that, making Tsuna have a miserable life at school.

* * *

END

Author's ending remarks: Well, how was it? I'm not really good with these sorts of things but I tried my best! So, kuela will be waiting for your kind reviews! XD Thank you so much for reading! *smiles*


End file.
